Meant to be or not
by Dolphin Dreamer3
Summary: Jasmine's P.O.V We fake dated to make our crushes jealous. But I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly and then all at once. I had to wake up, all these crushing is super confusing and he liked someone else anyways. He would never like me the way I liked him. Jogan and slight Larrett


I don't own IDDI, or the character's names. I only own the plot and some of the characters I made up.

**At Rumble Juice**

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

_Something is wrong with me! I have been staring at Logan like a crazy stalker. Logan will never like me the way I like him. But nobody knows my crush on Logan, except for Garrett._

"Jasmine! Earth to Jasmine!" Lindy yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming. What's up?" I asked.

"Look at him isn't he cute?" Lindy asked.

"No, not really," I replied not paying that much attention to her.

Delia spit her smoothie on Cole one of the employees at Rumble Juice after hearing what Jasmine said.

"Oops. Sorry Cole," She apologized while he gave her the stink eye.

Everyone froze and was now staring at me.

"And Jasmine are you kidding me!" Delia added.

"Are you okay, Jasmine?" they all asked at once.

"This could only mean one thing. My extraterrestrial alien boyfriend is here to make the world end and his first slave is Jasmine." Delia said.

"Well for starters aliens might not exist because scientific researches say that-" Lindy got cut off by Logan.

"Nobody likes a show off Lindy," Logan teased.

Lindy just scoffed and stayed quiet.

"Hey Lindy, Logan, Delia, Garrett, and Jasmine!" Skylar( Paris Berelc) greeted us.

"Hey Skylar!" We all greeted her.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I looked around Rumble Juice. Almost everyone had a date except for me, the group, and Skylar.

"I feel like I'm missing something," I blurted out.

"Let me guess, a girlfriend?" Garrett replied.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

"I think I know someone who can help you with that," Skylar said smirking.

_I was disgusted_. _I know someone who can help you with that blah blah blah._

"Thanks Skylar. I've always wanted to ask you this, so do you want to hang out sometime? He asked.

_That's when my heart shattered into a million pieces. So all that hanging out we've done these pass days meant nothing?_

"I'd love to, Logan!" she exclaimed.

"I have to go," I said quickly and rush out.

**No one's P.O.V**

Jasmine ran back to her house crying. She unlocked the door and ran to get some tissues.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I opened the door to see Lindy and Delia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stubbornly.

"What happened back at Rumble Juice? And I have a feeling you like Logan," Lindy said.

I blushed hard so I tried to cover it up.

"Why would I have a crush on Logan? He's like my brother," I replied. "She does make a good point, Lindy." Delia said while nodding.

Skylar and Logan suddenly appeared in the picture.

"Hey guys!" Logan and Skylar said at the same time.

"I'm going to my room. See ya!"I quickly ran to my room.

I quickly texted Garrett.

**Bold=Jasmine **normal=Garrett

**Lindy has a feeling I like logan and I don't want her to know the truth. So don't spill anything to anyone or else I will kill you.**

But I have a crush on her. I can't not tell her.

**You have a crush on Lindy?**

Oops. Forget about that.

**Gotta go. See ya at school tomorrow **

Ok bye.

The next Morning

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock was set at 6:30 am. Now I'm wide awake. Great, just great. Wait Lindy is awake every morning at 6 studying. So, I walked to the Watson's house.

**Lindy's P.O.V**

I heard a knock on the door so I opened it and saw Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine! What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I accidentally set my alarm clock to 6:30,"she told me.

We played some games while we were killing time. It was 7 so I made breakfast for us and Logan. When Logan came down Jasmine was quiet instead of outgoing Jasmine.

"Lindy, guess what?" she asked happily.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I forgot to tell you, but Seth asked me out and we are going to the movies tonight!" she exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you, Jaz!" I replied.

Logan just scoffed.

"What's so good about him? Maybe you should just cancel the date," Logan persuaded.

Why did he care? He already has a girlfriend. Was he jealous?

I know this isn't that good. SORRY


End file.
